Jack The Ripper
by Kappachwuun
Summary: Kasus pembunuhan abad 18 lalu terulang kembali? Dengan tempat dan gorokan keji? Koran koran yang beredar kini dipenuhi dengan kasus ini? Kembalinya Jack The Ripper dari abad 18? Ataukah hanya usul usul belaka? Detective SMA Terkenal Kunugigaoka Karma dan Gakushuu. Akankah mereka bisa mengungkap siapa sebenarnya Jack The Ripper ini? banyak
1. Prolog

**-Prolog**

Detective SMA Kunugigaoka setiap ada kasus disitu ada mereka. Mereka dijuluki sebagai DUTANGI (bacanya = dutan-gi). Duo Tantei Kunugi. Mereka adalah Akabane Karma dan Asano Gakushuu. Banyak teman sekolah mereka mengatakan kalau mereka ini adalah Rival ketat, dan tak sedikit juga yang mengatakan kalau mereka itu berpacaran. Dan baru baru ini ada yang mengaku pernah melihat mereka berciuman di belakang sekolah. Namun gosip itu dibantah oleh Asano Gakushuu dia mengatakan itu hanya ketidak sengajaan disitu mereka hanya sedang berdebat tentang kasus yang baru baru ini mereka tangani. Meskipun orang orang bilang mereka ini adalah musuh abadi namun lain cerita lagi jika mereka sudah bertemu kasus. Mereka seperti detective pro. Mereka sangat dekat jika berhubung dengan kasus.

 **Assasination Classroom (c) Yusei Matsui**

 **Jack The Ripper**

 **Rate : M jaga jaga.**

 **Warning! Typo(s), OOC, bahasa kaku, kasus murahan, alur kecepatan!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sore itu tampak dua pemuda sedang melakukan hal yang tak sewajarnya mereka lakukan. Tapi maraknya perkembangan jaman hal hal tak senonoh seperti itu ialah perbuatan yang wajar di negara itu apalagi negara itu adalah negara maju namun kurangnya tenaga manusia jadi mereka dibiarkan melakukan hal hal seperti freesex. Namun tak sedikit juga orangtua yang melarang anak anaknya melakukan hal seperti itu, untuk menjunjung tinggi harga diri dari marga mereka. Seperti seorang Asano Gakushuu dari keluarga Asano yang dipandang di Jepang ini. Hal hal sperti freesex merupakan perbuatan laknat yang menjijikkan bagi keluarganya. Namun, bagaimana jika seorang Asano Gakushuu itu ialah seorang pemuas sex untuk pacarnya? Ya sekarang ini Gakushuu sudah sudah tidak suci lagi. Ia sudah beberapa kali dimasuki oleh pacarnya. Meskipun pacarnya itu juga seorang pria. Awalnya dia merasa hal yang ia lakukan itu sangat menjijikan dan mungkin tak bisa dimaafkan namun seiring berjalannya waktu ia jadi ketagihan. Tidak. Bukan Gakushuu yang ketagihan melainkan Akabane Karma, kekasih Gakushuu sendiri. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun lamanya. Berawal dari mereka yang memecahkan kasus saat masih kelas 2 SMP lalu dan Karma yang sudah tak bisa memendam rasanya terhadap Gakushuu. Di dunia luar mereka memang terlihat sebagai musuh abadi namun di dunia kecil mereka, mereka tak bisa dipisahkan dan kalau pun ada mereka akan menentangnya.  
Kini mereka berada dibelakang gedung SMA Kunugigaoka tampak mereka sedang saling menukar rasa cinta mereka.

"Karma berhenti... jangan lakukan disini!ahh-"

"Aku tidak akan masuk, jadi tenang saja. Aku hanya rindu menyentuhmu kemarin aku tidak menyentuhmu sama sekali dan itu sangat menyebalkan!"

Karma mengulum ganas kekasihnya hingga saliva tak berhenti mengalir di sudut bibir Gakushuu. Karma melumat dan menjilat kemudian turun keleher jenjang putih bersih milik kekasihnya hingga bercak bercak merah memenuhi leher sang Gakushuu. Tak hanya melumat menjilat dan mengigiti Karma juga meraba dan memijit kejantanan milik Gakushuu hingga erangan dan desahan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil Gakushuu.

"Gaku... jika kau bersuara seperti itu nanti orang orang bisa mendengarnya lo!"

"Emm" desahan berat Gakushuu yang tertahan.

Tangan Karma membuka kancing kancing blezer Gakushuu kemudian menelusup di balik kemeja Gakushuu dan menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Tonjolan kecil yang mempunyai sejuta gairah. Karma memencet , memelintir dan mencubiti. Tak puas akhirnya Karma kembali membuka kancing kancing kemeja putih itu dan mengekspos tonjolan merah muda yang merupakan mainan favoritnya. Karma menjilatnya, menekan nekannya menggunakan lidahnya dan sedikit menggigitinya. "Ugh!" Hanya desahan demi desahan yang terdengar.

"Karma! Gakushuu! Dimana kau! Tur sekolahnya sudah mau dimulai!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Gakushuu dengan sigap mendorong karma dan memasang kancing kancing baju kemejanya dengan sembarang hingga ada beberapa kancing yang masuk bukan seharusnya di lubangnya. Dan memasang blezernya. Dengan cepat Karma membantu memsang kancing kancing blezer itu sehingga nampak rapi seperti pertama kali ia melihatnya.

"Sial kenapa disaat seperti ini" decih Karma sambil mengelap saliva yang membuat jalur dari sudut bibir Gakushuu ke leher jenjangnya.

"Karma Gakushuu sedang apa kalian!" Teriak orang sedari tadi mencarinya.

"Ja-jangan salah paham ya! Ka-kami tidak melakukan apa apa! Hanya sekedar membuat taruhan!" Itu dia tsun mode Gakushuu ketika dipergoki berduaan dengan Karma. Karma hanya acuh tak acuh terhadap Gakushuu namun tak jarang juga Karma gemes melihat pacarnya yang raja tsunde.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Apa yang kalian lakukan sebentar lagi kita berangkat!"

"Ah oh iya terima kasih aku akan pergi! Bye!" Ucap Gakushuu meninggalkan dua makhluk yang memandang Gakushuu dengan tatapan heran.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sedang study tour di London. Yah namanya juga sekolah elit. Mereka berada di London selama satu bulan banyak tempat sejarah London yang akan mereka pelajari. Dihotel dengan fasilitas terjangkau mereka tinggal dengan satu kamar yang ditempati oleh 2 orang. Sudah pasti Karma dan Gakushuu sekamar. Itu karna Karma sudah nego dengan Koro sensei. Diluar kamar mereka nampak banyak tamu hotel yang sedang ribut membahas sesuatu.

"Ehh Jack The Ripper? Maksudmu pembunuh abad 18 lalu kembali beraksi?".

"Kau tidak lihat koran dan berita? Sudah ada 2 Korban! Dan katanya Jack mendeklarasikan pembunuhannya akan terjadi seperti abad 18 lalu!"

Nampak segerombolan ibu ibu yang tengah menggosip. Karna penasaran Karma sang maniak kasus menarik Gakushuu untuk ikut dengan percakapan tentang Jack The Ripper yang kembali beraksi. Karma merasa tertarik dengan kasus ini. Karma memutuskan sebelum ia kembali kejepang ia harus mengungkap siapa sebenarnya Jack The Ripper ini. Tentu saja Gakushuu pasti terlibat. Itulah sebabnya mereka ada di bangunan tua itu sekarang untuk mencari bukti dimasa lalu.

Prolog End. masih prolog  
Wait chapter satunya yak. gomen typo:'''(  
Gomen bahasanya kaku. Ano maap juga kalo ada adegan adegan kek gitunya :'v


	2. Chapter 1 : Dr Smith

**Assasination Classroom (c) yuusei Matsui**

 **Jack the Ripper chapter 1 : Dr. Smith**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! Typo(s), OOC , Bahasa kaku, Kasus murahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mereka berjalan memasuki bangunan tua 200 tahun lalu yang sudah mulai rubuh. Ya, itu rumah Mary Jane Kelly korban kelima Jack di abad 18 silam. Karma dan Gakushuu menelusuri dinding demi dinding untuk mencari petunjuk.

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu?" Tanya Karma pada Gakushuu.

"Tidak. Tidak ada siapa siapa disini."

Mereka terus meraba lantai dan dinding tua. Hingga mereka tiba di kamar Kelly, tempat Kelly dibunuh sadis. Mereka membongkar kasur yang sudah terjatuh dilantai dan benda benda lainnya seperti meja rias dan alat make up lama juga terhambur disana. Tentu saja akan seperti itu karena setiap ada yang datang memeriksa mereka tidak pernah berniat untuk merapikan ulang. Makanya tempat itu dilarang untuk dikunjungi lagi bagi yang tidak tidak mendapat ijin. Tapi Karma dan Gakushuu memasuki bangunan itu sudah mendapat ijin dari FBI karena ayah Gakushuu merupakan anggota FBI yang berpengaruh. Karma terus menggeledah barang barang yang ada disana.

"Sudah tidak ada Karma."

"Aku tau aku hanya mencari sisa sisa saja."

"Kalaupun ada pasti sudah diambil oleh orang lain."

"Diam!" Karma tiba tiba membungkam mulut Gakushuu menggunakan tangannya. Gakushuu hanya menuruti Karma. Karna Gakushuu tau dan karna Gakushuu juga mendengarnya. Suara langkah berat yang terus terdengar dan semakin dekat.

"Bukannya hanya aku dan Gakushuu yang diperbolehkan masuk?" Pikir Karma.

Langkah itu semakin dekat semakin berat hingga di pojok ruangan terdapat bayangan.  
Karma berteriak "siapa itu!?" Hingga sudut belokan ruangan menampilkan pria paruh baya yang menggunakan tongkat dan pakaian rapi dengan jas dan dasi.

"A maaf maaf membuatmu kaget." kata pria paruh baya itu.

"Anda siapa?" Tanya Karma.

"Ah perkenalkan saya Edgar Smith, panggil saja dokter Smith." Ucapnya. Gakushuu tiba tiba bergidik dan bersembunyi dipunggung Karma setelah melihat dokter Smith dengan pria disampingnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Tanya Karma.

"Saya hanya datang untuk melihat lihat rumah buyut saya."

"Buyut?"

"Sebenarnya saya punya hubungan darah dengan Marry Jane Kelly. Ibu dari nenek saya adalah saudara dari Kelly. Dan saya diberikan wewenang untuk mengelola tempat ini. Tapi saya tidak mau tempat ini dihancurkan sebelum kasus Jack dan pembunuh Kelly terungkap. Di abad 18 lalu setelah Kelly terbunuh tempat ini tak boleh dimasuki selama 10 tahun kecuali keluarga kami dan untuk pemeriksaan."

"Oh seperti itu." Gumam Karma. Dr. Smith melihat Gakushuu lalu mendekati Gakushuu. Gakushuu terus bersembunyi di belakang Karma dan mencengkram erat baju Karma. Karma yang menyadarinya sangat heran. Dr. Smith kemudian memegang pipi Gakushuu menatap dalam Gakushuu. Gakushuu kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan. Wajah Gakushuu sangat pucat dan keringat tak berhenti bercucuran. Karma langsung saja menepis pelan tangan Dr. Smith.

"Ah haha maaf. Aku hanya terpesona olehnya. Matanya begitu indah." Ucap Dr. Smith.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Dr. Smith kepada Gakushuu.

"A-sano Gakushuu." Jawab Gakushuu takut takut.

"Asano? Apa kau anaknya Asano Gakuhou?"

"I-ya."

"Pantas saja wajahmu tidak asing."

Gakushuu semakin takut keringatnya sudah membasahinya. Bajunya sudah dipenuhi oleh Keringat. Karma yang menyadarinya merasa sangat heran tambah khawatir Karma memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ahh kalau begitu Dr. Smith kami izin pamit."

"ahh silahkan silahkan. Akan kuantar."

"Ah tidak perlu."

Karma meninggalkan tempat itu dan menggendong Gakushuu membantunya berjalan karna hanya berdiri pun Gakushuu sudah tidak sanggup. Mereka meninggalkan Dr. Smith disana.

"Sepertinya dia bisa melihatku."

"Ya.. kurasa dia cocok untukmu."

"Kau harus mendapatkannya untukku!"

Di mobil.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau melihat sesuatu disana?" Tanya Karma. Gakushuu tidak menjawab dia kelihatan ketakutan sekali bahkan setelah menjauh dari bangunan itu. Gakushuu memeluk erat Karma dan hanya napasnya yang cepat terdengar. Belum pernah Karma melihat Gakushuu seperti ini. Karma menggenggam tangan Gakushuu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Gakushuu kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Gakushuu. Gakushuu mulai sedikit tenang Karma kemudian mulai bergulat dengan lidah Gakushuu didalam sana sebelum akhirnya Gakushuu pingsan. Karma menidurkan Gakushuu di mobilnya dan mulai mengendarai mobil itu kepenginapannya.

. 

.

.

.

"Aku harus menyelidiki Dr. Smith. Apa yang dilihat Gaku hingga ia ketakutan seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana!? Gaku belum sadar dari tadi siang. Sial!" Gumam Karma sendiri. Karma mengahampiri Gakushuu di tempat tidurnya. Ini sudah ke 5 kalinya Gakushuu kejang kejang. Karma menggenggam erat tangan Gakushuu dan menidurinya. Tiba tiba Karma mendengar lagi langkah berat seperti yang ia dengar di bangunan tua itu. Semakin dekat langkah itu semakin mengejang pula Gakushuu. Karma mempunyai firasat buruk ia kemudian memeluk Gakushuu.

* * *

"kau yakin dia disini?"

"Tentu saja. Dia dikamar 201"

"Kau ingin mengambilnya langsung malam ini?"

"Tentu saja. Sebelum ras lain mengetahuinya."

"Hem. Terserah kau saja."

Dua pria itu melewati koridor dan tiba didepan pintu dengan nomor 201. Kedua Pria itu membuka paksa pintu itu. Kedua Pria itu memasuki kamar itu. Satu yang mereka lihat tidak ada siapa siapa.

"Dimana dia!?"

"Mungkin mereka keluar."

"Sial!" Setelah membongkar ruangan itu pria itu kemudian duduk di dikasur kamar itu.

"Nee Alois."

"Apa! Apa kau tau dia dimana?"

"Tidak. Kau tau pria merah itu?"

"Pria merah? Maksudmu yang bersama dengan immortal tadi?"

"Iya... kurasa pria itu juga punya "

"Punya?"

"Ya dia juga seorang mortal."

"Tapi aku tidak melihat rubynya."

"Aku yakin dia punya. Cahaya yang dia keluarkan seperti warna hijau dan biru. Kurasa dia ras Vampire tapi dia juga memiliki darah elf."

"Vampire elf? Bukan kah itu?"

"Ya. Dia ras kuat dia juga bisa membuka portalnya."

"Kurasa kita harus memiliki mereka berdua."

"Sebaiknya kita harus bergegas mencarinya!" Kedua pria itu keluar dari kamar itu.

Karma kemudian menendang lemari untuk membukanya agar ia bisa keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi." Gumam Karma.

"Aku harus menyelidiki Dr. Smith sendirian." Gumamnya lagi.

"Hanna, Fred kau boleh keluar!" Tampak dua orang keluar dari tubuh Karma satunya bersayap dan satunya lagi bertaring panjang.

"Hanna selama aku pergi kau harus menjaga Gakushuu. Apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan segorespun melukai Gakushuu meski nyawamu taruhannya!"

"Baik tuan." Jawab Elf itu.

"Fred kau akan menjagaku kita bertukar tempat aku jadi rubymu dan kau jadi mortal ku." Perintah Karma lagi.

"Baik tuanku." Jawab seorang Vampire.

"Ayo pergi." Setelah bertukar tempat Karma dan Vampire itu berjalan keluar kamar dan Elf itu memasuki tubuh Gakushuu.

"Fred sekarang juga kau harus cari tau asal usul Dr. Smith aku tidak mau tau bagaimana cara mu mendapatkannya!"

"Baik." Dengan kecepatan kilat Vampire itu terbang.

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukannya Smith?"

"Tidak aku tidak menemukan mortal itu. Sial!"

"Kau harus cepat karena akan banyak catatan kematian yang harus kutangani."

"Baik baik!"

"Kau harus menyusun rencana untuk tugas ketigamu."

"Masih ada waktu kan? Biarkan aku bersantai dulu sebelum memulai pekerjaanku."

"Tambah birnya!"

* * *

"Dr. Edgar Smith

Lahir pada 1975 london. Menurut data dia benar benar adalah cicit dari Mary Jane Kelly korban kelima Jack The Ripper. Dia merupakan mantan dokter di rumah sakit terkenal di whitechapel dia merupakan pribadi yang misterius. Menurut para pegawai perawat disana mereka sering mendapati Dr. Smith bicara sendiri diruangannya. Selama menangani operasi Dr. Smith pernah mengalami 1 kali kegagalan. Pasien yang ditanganinya mengalami gagal jantung karna keteledoran Dr. Smith yang salah menggunting sarafnya. Sejak saat itu Dr. Smith sudah tidak bekerja lagi di rumah sakit. Kini ia sekarang mengelola apotek miliknya sendiri."

"Hanya itu tuan."

"Hemm.. sepertinya yang dilihat Gakushuu pasti pria yang sering ditemani Dr. Smith berbicara diruangannya. Tapi seperti apa orang itu?" Gumam Karma.

"Kurasa sudah pagi. Kau harus kembali cepat!"

"Baik tuan."

"Tuan tuan! Tuan Gakushuu sudah sadar tapi ada yang aneh dengannya!" Telepati sang Elf ke Karma.

"Apa maksudmu!" Karma berlari menuju kamarnya mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"Gakushuu!"

Tbc ~

Gomen alur kecepetan trus kependekan. maapin juga typo -typonya. kemarin mau up tp wifiku kumat :'v jarigannya nari nari :'v

Wait chap 2 nya yak.

Chapter 2 : Asano Gakushuu.


	3. Chapter 2: Asano Gakushuu

**Assasination classroom (c) Yuusei Matsui**

 **Jack the Ripper chapter : Asanoo Gakushuu.**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! typo(s), OOC, Bahasa kaku, banyak OC.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Gakushuu!"

"Karma kun?"

"Kau baik baik saja?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Syukurlah." Karma memeluk Gakushuu. Karma kemudian mengkode Elfnya agar kembali masuk ketubuh Karma.

"Apa yang kau lihat kemarin?" Tanya Karma namun tak dijawab karna tiba tiba Koro sensei datang dan membuka paksa pintu kamar mereka.

"Hai hai saatnya bangun dan mulai study kalian disini! Dan juga kalian berdua akan dihukum karna kemarin kalian membolos pelajaran!" Omel Koro sensei.

"Ah baik tunggu sebentar sensei saya akan ganti baju," ucap Gakushuu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Skip

"Kalian sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat!" Teriak Koro sensei dan mengemudikan bus yang ditumpangi seluruh murid sma kunugigaoka kelas 1-1.

Sebelum bus itu jalan mereka diperkenalkan oleh pemandu tur mereka. Yaitu Madam Black. Wanita sexy dengan pakaian serba hitam mulai dari lipstick dan makeup lainnya semua berwarna hitam. Madam black menyuruh satu persatu murid itu memperkenalkan diri sebelum memasuki bus itu.

"Saya Akabane Karma." Ucap Karma dingin memperkenalkan diri.

"Asano Gakushuu desu." Entah mengapa Gakushuu terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali hari ini. Madam Black menatap lekat Gakushuu. Entah mengapa juga Madam Black sedikit kaget melihat Gakushuu. Pandangan Madam Black tak pernah lepas dari Gakushuu. Gakushuu juga menatap balik Madam Black dengan tajam. Karma yang menyadari itu mulai berpikir ada apa sebenarnya Madam Black dan Gakushuu mereka seperti sudah lama kenal tapi sejauh ini Karma baru pertama ini melihat Gakushuu bertemu dengan Madam Black.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Karma.

"Ahh tidak baru pertama ini." Jawab Gakushuu.

"Lalu mengapa kalian saling tatap seperti itu?"

"Ahh hahaha dia menatapku jadi aku balik menatapnya juga haha," jawab Gakushuu canggung.  
Karma hanya ber'oh'ria.

Sepanjang tur Madam Black tak pernah jauh dari Gakushuu dia selalu berada disamping Gakushuu bahkan mereka sempat bertengkar saat mereka izin ketoilet.

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kalian?" Tanya Karma pada Madam Black dan Gakushuu.

"Ahaha Karma tidak apa apa dia hanya menginjak kakiku lalu aku marah haha hanya itu ko." Jawab Gakushuu.

"Heeemmm." Karma tiba tiba saja meng'kabedon' Gakushuu.

"Dimana Gakushuu?" Tanya Karma tajam pada Gakushuu.

"Ehh apa maksudmu? Ini aku ada disini dihadapanmu."

"Jangan coba coba membohongiku! Kembalikan Gakushuu!"

"Apa maksudmu Karma? Aku ada disini."

"Kembalikan dia Sebelum kubunuh kau sekarang!"

"Apa Karma? Aku tidak mengerti!" Gakushuu nampak heran Madam Black memandangi kejadian itu seolah dia mengetahui semuanya dan apa yang telah terjadi pada Gakushuu.

"Kau tidak mau mengaku juga ya!" Karma langsung mendaratkan benda kenyalnya ke benda kenyal merah muda milik Gakushuu. Dan seketika Gakushuu tergidik dan-

"Gakushuu ! Gakushuu! Bangun Gakushuu!"

"Gyaaaaaaahhh!"

"Apa! ada apa !?"

"Ternyata cuman mimpi," ucap Gakushuu.

"Cuci mukamu cepat! sekarang sudah jam 7 lewat." Perintah pria tua bermanik violet.

"Ehhh kenapa kau baru membangunkanku!"

"Dari tadi aku bangunkan tapi kau tidak bangun bangun. Bagitu bangun kau langsung teriak teriak. Apa kau sakit?"

"Dasar ayah. Cepat keluar aku akan ganti baju!"

"Hai hai."

Gakushuu mencuci wajahnya menganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah smp Kunugigaoka. Kemudian bergegas menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"Ayah aku pergi dulu!"

"Tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Nanti disekolah! Aku sudah terlambat!"

Gakushuu berlari dengan sekencang kencangnya hingga sampai distasiun kereta. Setelah beberapa menit Gakushuu akhirnya tiba di stasiun yang ingin ditujunya. Gakushuu terus berlari dan berlari. Hingga tiba di gerbang sekolah Smp Kunugigaoka. "Sial sudah sepi aku benar benar terlambat. Dimana gedung kelasku?" Paniknya dalam hati.  
Gakushuu berlari kepapan pengumuman.

"Ah kelas 1-A." Gakushuu berlari mencari kelasnya hingga tak sengaja menabrak pria muda beriris mercury.

"Aduh," ringis Gakushuu.

"Jalan hati hati dong!"

"Maaf saya benar benar minta maaf." Pria mercury itu hanya berdecih meninggalkan Gakushuu yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Ano maaf apa kau juga murid baru?" Tanya Gakushuu menarik lengan baju pria mercury itu.

"Kalo iya kenapa?"

"Ah tidak aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau tau dimana ruang kelas 1-A?" Tanya Gakushuu.

"Ruang kelas 1-A? Kau turun kebawah lalu pergi kebangunan sebelah naiki tangga yang berada di pojok kanan lalu jalan terus hingga kau menemukan ruangan dipojok kiri lantai dua." Jelas pria mercury itu.

"Ah terima kasih banyak."

"Sama sama."

Gakushuu kemudian meninggalkan pria itu dan mengikuti instruksi dari pria tadi.

"Pojok kiri lantai dua, pojok kiri lantai dua," Gumam Gakushuu.

Gakushuu berjalan sesuai instruksi namun pas sampai bukan ruang kelas yang ia dapatkan melainkan ruang guru. Gakushuu berbalik kejendela disampinya dan melihat pria mercury tadi. Pria mercury itu munjulurkan lidahnya pertanda pria mercury itu berhasil mengerjai Gakushuu. Pria mercury itu kemudian berteriak. "Itu ruang guru! Tanyakan saja dimana kelasmu pada guru guru disana!" Gakushuu menggerutu sebal. Gakushuu mengetuk pintu ruang guru itu. Dan seorang guru kuning membukakan pintu.

"Ano sensei. Ruang kelas 1-A dimana?"

"Ehh kau tidak tau? Ikuti saya, kebetulan saya juga mau kesana."

"Ah ya terimakasih."

Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga dan pergi kegedung sebelah. Akhirnya mereka sampai diruangan dengan papan kelas 1-A.

"Terima kasih sensei."

"Hai hai... ini sudah jadi tugas sensei kan."

Gakushuu memasuki ruang kelas itu mencari kursi yang kosong dan ada satu disamping jendela didepan pria merah bermanik mercury. Mercury? Ya, itu pria yang tadi mengerjai Gakushuu.

"Kau!" Teriak Gakushuu. Pria itu melihat Gakushuu sebentar dan kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Hai baik anak anak silahkan duduk. Perkenalkan saya Amagata Tou. Saya wali kelas kalian semua.  
Saya akan mulai mengabsen, yang namanya dipanggil silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Sakakibara Ren."

"Hai, saya dari Sd shikukan saya bersekolah disini karna saya suka fasilitas disekolah ini sangat lengkap, hanya itu. "

"Bagus, silahkan duduk."

"Tomoya Seo."

"Hai... bla bla bla..."

"Akabane Karma." Hening.

"Akabane Karma."

"Karmakun namamu dipanggil perkenalkan dirimu." Bisik pria Biru sambil menggoyangkan pria merah.

"Akabane Karma absen ya?" Tanya guru itu kemuridnya.

"Ah sensei dia disini." Pria biru itu angkat bicara dan menunjuk pria merah yang tertidur di bangkunya.

"Akabane kun mengapa kau tidak menjawab?" Tanya sensei itu berjalan mendekat ke bangku pria merah itu.

"Hee kenapa? Itu merepotkan kalau kau tau aku ada disini kenapa kau tidak perlu memanggilku!" Gumamnya.

"Karma kun perbaiki bicaramu! Jam istirahat nanti kau harus keruanganku!" Bentak guru itu.

"Eh?"

"Baik saya lanjutkan."

"Asano Gakushuu."

"Hai' Asano Gakushuu. Dari SD samezuka. Saya suka mistery dan saya juga sangat suka dengan novel Sherlock Holmes. Cita cita saya menjadi agen FBI seperti ayah saya."  
"Bagus." Pria merah itu mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap Gakushuu. Gakushuu memerah. "Berhenti menatapku, bodoh!" Pria merah itu lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali tertidur dibangkunya.

-Skip.  
"Bagaimana sekolahnya?"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Apanya? Kau dibully teman temanmu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak,hanya saja manusia yang duduk dibelakang bangkuku benar benar menyebalkan!"

"Ahahaha... nanti kalian juga akan akrab."

Bezoknya.

Gakushuu dan Karma kini berada diruang guru dan mereka diberi hukuman membersihkan toilet mereka tidak boleh masuk ke pelajaran selanjutnya sebelum mereka bisa akrab. Ini semua gara gara Karma yang hampir setiap saat menjaili Gakushuu. Saat Gakushuu hendak duduk Karma menarik bangku Gakushuu hingga Gakushuu terjatuh dengan tidak elegannya. pada jam pelajaran olahraga juga Karma sengaja menyiram Gakushuu dengan susu strawberrynya hingga baju Gakushuu basah penuh dengan noda pink. Dan saat pelajaran seni budaya Karma mencorat coret gambaran Gakushuu dan menandatanganinya. Gakushuu sudah tidak tahan melihat Karma hingga mereka berkelahi di pelajaran seni budaya dan mereka berakhir membersihkan toilet.

"Aku membencimu! Benar benar membencimu! Mengapa kau selalu menggangguku!"

"Karena aku suka padamu, mungkin."

"Ap-apa!" Gakushuu mulai merona.  
"Jangan dekati aku dasar homo!"

Karma hanya terkekeh pelan.

* * *

Aku Asano Gakushuu anak satu satu dari keluarga Asano yang dipandang dijepang kini aku sudah kelas 2 SMP aku baru saja memiliki pacar. Pacarku ini orangnya keras kepala, egois , dan cemburuan. Aku tidak suka jika sifat egoisnya muncul. Namun aku menyayanginya karena dia selalu berada disampingku dan kelihatannya dia tidak akan meninggalkanku dan menghianati ku. Aku percaya padanya. Malam ini aku dan dirinya melakukan hal yang tak sewajarnya kami lakukan. untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa ini menjijikan, apa lagi pada saat cairan hangatnya memasuki tubuhku. Aku merasa geli. Aku dan dirinya bertukar saliva. Dia sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan jika orang orang mengetahui hubungan kami tapi aku tidak suka karena jika ada yang mengetahuinya ibuku pasti akan bertindak. Aku tidak suka itu terjadi pilihan ibu selalu saja membuatku sengsara. Itu sebabnya ayahku pisah dari ibuku.  
Oh iya ada satu hal lagi yang belum aku beritahu sebenarnya aku bisa melihat hal hal gaib seperti hantu, malaikat, yokai dan lain lainnya.

* * *

"Nee Karma apa kau mengenal pria disamping mu itu?"

"Pria? Disini kan tidak ada siapa kecuali-" Gakushuu memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia bingung.

"Kecuali kau dan aku'kan!"

"Tapi aku melihat pria yang disampingmu itu sangat dekat denganmu dan dia selalu berada disampingmu, selalu bahkan sejak pertama kita bertemu.

"Ahhaha mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi."

"Nee Karma sebenarnya sejak kecil aku bisa melihat makhluk yang tak bisa dilihat seseorang."

"Seperti indra keenam begitu?"

"Yaa... jadi, Karma coba ingat ingat apakau punya kerabat dengan rambut hitam,tinggi dengan dua gigi taring dan selalu memakai jubah hitam?"

"Kurasa tidak, mungkin."

"Anehhh biasanya yang kulihat di orang lain adalah orang yang telah meninggal namun memilih berada disamping mereka."

"Ahaha." Karma jadi canggung.

"Kalau begitu Gakushuu kun bisa tolong ambil tas ku dikelas? Ambil juga tas mu lalu kita pergi berkencan sayangku." Ucap Karma sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Menjijikan. Kau menjijikan seperti itu."

"Haha selalu seperti biasanya yah, kamu." Gakushuu berjalan ke ruang kelasnya meninggalkan Karma disana.

"Fred!"

"Ada apa tuanku?"

"Sepertinya dia benar benar bisa melihatmu."

"Ya tuanku."

"Bisa gawat kalau dia tau tentang kau."

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau tak bisa dilihat olehnya?"

"Kurasa tidak ada cara selain aku tinggal ditubuhmu."

"Kalau begitu masuk lah ketubuhku."

"Tapi kalau begitu tuanku kau akan mudah kelelahan."

"Biarkan saja, selama Gakushuu tidak melihatmu!"

* * *

"Kau bukannya Sasagi san?"

"Sasagi san?" Gumam Karma.

"Iya ini aku."

"Kenap-kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau sudah mati dibunuh oleh Kuriyama san?"

"Aku memang sudah mati tapi aku belum mengerjakan pekerjaan terakhir. Sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Aku sudah berbicara dengan Shinigami dan dia bilang aku boleh memenuhinya tapi dalam waktu 1 minggu Dia akan menjemputku lagi dan besok adalah hari terakhir."

"Shinigami? Keinginan terakhir?"

"Ya keinginan terakhirku! Asano kun karena kau bisa melihatku, kumohon bantu aku mengabulkannya."

"Tapi keinginan apa?"

"Aku ingin menyampaikan pesan terakhirku terhadap anakku."

"Anakmu?"

"Apa yang dia minta Gaku!?"

"Dia ingin aku menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya untuk anaknya. Kita akan membantunya kan?"

"Terserah kau asal itu tidak merepotkanku."

"Sasagi san akan kulakukan. Tapi pesan apa yang ingin kau sampai kan?"

"Bisa aku gunakan tubuhmu saja?"

"Eh tubuhku?"

"Iya."

"Karma apa boleh dia gunakan tubuhku?"

"Tidak!"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Karma kun. nee biarkan kali ini saja toh hanya sekali."

"Aaahhh baiklah tapi ada syaratnya!"

"Apa?"

"Aku ikut!"

"Baik."

.

.

.

.

.

"Te? Sasagi san yang mana anakmu?" Tanya Karma

"Tunggu sebentar ku lihat dulu."

"Ah itu yang rambut hitam ponytail!" Teriak Sasagi san.

"Eh dia lumayan cantik ya!"

"Tentu saja dia'kan anakku."

"Cantik? Gakushuu kun!" Nampak aura hitam membunuh milik Karma keluar.

'Hiik'

"Karma aku hanya memujinya bukan berarti aku ada rasa padanya."

"Seperti itu? Aku menjaga mu lo Gakushuu kun."

"Asano kun bisa kulakukan sekarang?"

"Ah ya." Sasagi san memasuki tubuh Gakushuu. Kini tubuh Gakushuu diisi oleh pak tua. Mereka berjalan mendekati wanita SMA dengan rambut ponytail yang lumayan cantik.

"Amamiya!" Teriak Gakushuu yang dikendalikan oleh Sasagi.

"Ehh Sasagi siapa dua pria SMP itu? Adikmu?" Tanya teman Amamiya.

"Ah bukan aku juga tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Amamiya.

"Tapi mereka juga lumayan ya."

"Amamiya." Gakushuu menghampirinya disusul Karma dibelakangnya.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Ehh ya ada apa?"

"Bisa kita ditempat lain?"

"Ehh Sasagi saat kau kembali kenalkan aku dengan salah satu dari mereka ya." Goda teman Amamiya.

Mereka bertiga tidak berempat jalan menjauh dari sekolah Amamiya.

"Amamiya, Amamiya ini ayah nak!" Gakushuu memegang pundak Amamiya.

"Ayahku kan sudah meninggal!"

"Ini benar benar ayah nak!"

"Hee apa maksudmu!"

"Ayah hanya meminjam tubuh anak ini. Miya jaga dirimu selama ayah tidak ada. Ayah akan melindungimu dari jauh nak. Miya jangan lupa makan yang cukup, istirahat, belajarlah dengan giat, jangan lupa juga cari pacar. Dan jika ibumu menyakitimu lebih lagi larilah dari rumah itu, ayah sudah menyiapkan rumah untukmu jika kau sudah tak tahan disana. Pergilah ke kyoto jalan tori blok b rumah gaya jepang dahulu. Disana dibawah lemari ada ruangan dan disitu semua harta ayah, ayah menyimpannya untuk kau. Jadi rawatlah rumah itu seperti kau merawat ayah dulu karena hanya kau dan rumah itu harta ayah satu satunya. Dan lagi sering seringlah datang menyiram ayah yah." Air mata Gakushuu tak berhenti berlinang sebenarnya itu bukan Gakushuu tapi Sasagi san.

"Ayah!" Amamiya memeluk Gakushuu. Gakushuu balas memeluknya dan mengelu elus kepalanya.

"Ayah ayah ayah!"

"Akabane! Kali ini kelakuanmu sudah melewati batas! Kau memukul anak kelas 3 dan lagi dia adalah ketua osis? Apa yang ada di otakmu!"

"Tidak, aku hanya menolong orang yang ditindas oleh dia aku tidak salah!"

"Tidak salah katamu? Memukuli kaka kelasmu hingga masuk rumah sakit itu yang kau bilang tidak salah!?"

"Tapi tapi-"

"Sudah! Mulai bulan depan saat kaunaik kelas 3 kau akan masuk di kelas 3-E!"

Karma terdiam mendengar perkataan gurunya otaknya serasa diremas remas sekarang dia sudah tak bisa berpikir secara sehat lagi. Karma mengobrak abrik isi ruangan itu bahkan gurunya juga. Karma membuka pintu dan keluar.

"Karma." Lirih seorang pria, Asano Gakushuu. Karma menoleh ke arah Gakushuu menariknya, lalu menciuminya kasar.

"Karm-umphh!"

"kerumahku malam ini!"

"Eh? Bukankah kemarin sudah-"

"Berisik! Pergi saja lah!"

"Ah baik."

* * *

Kepala Gakushuu seakan dihantup keras ketika pria disamping Dr. Smith menatapnya tajam. Gakushuu sudah tak berpikir sehat kakinya sudah tak bisa berdiri lagi Karma menggendongnya ke mobil. Gakushuu tak bisa berhenti memikirkan pria tadi. Saat Gakushuu rasa benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya Gakushuu sudah mulai tenang dan mulai tertidur.

'Gakushuu Gakushuu Gakushuu!'

"Kau Gakushu kun kan?"

"Ka-kau! Si-siapa kau!"

"Aku Shinigami."

"Eh ajal ku sudah tiba?"

"Tidak hanya saja aku butuh tubuhmu, jadi lebih baik kau tidur disitu hingga ajalmu tiba."

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Aku akan berikan kesempurnaan jika kau mau menuturi perintahku."

"Haa!"

"Kau hanya lerlu menuruti perintahku yang sangat mudah Gakushuu kun."

"Tidak aku tidak mau!"

"Jangan seperti itu ayolah. Kau tidak memintaku untuk melakukan hal kasar padamu kan?"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Baiklah!" Gakushuu merasakan rantai mengikat seluruh tubuhnya terkadang rantai itu berduri jika Gakushuu tidak menuruti perintah orang itu. Gakushuu terus menangis dan menangis memanggil Karma dan ayahnya. Tiba tiba Gakushuu merasakan ada hasrat yang menariknya dari rantai itu sehingga rantai itu hancur dan Gakushuu bisa melihat siluet Karma. Gakushuu terus mengikuti cahaya itu kemudian-

"Karma!?

Tubuh Gakushuu tiba tiba melemas.

"Kau benar benar Karma kan?"

"Umm.." Karma mengangguk.

"Ini dimana?"

"Di stasiun."

"Ini bukan tempat gelap yang penuh rantai duri kan?"

"Sepertinya bukan."

"syukurlah, Karma aku bertemu pria aneh membawa begitu banyak senjata dia menatapku lekat seolah mengancamku , dia mengikatku dengan rantai duri itu dan-"

"Gakushuu kun apa pria itu seperti itu?" Tanya Madam Black.

"Gyaaaaaaa." Kedua kalinya Karma melihat wajah pucat Gakushuu sangat pucat seperti orang mati.

"Hebat juga kau nak langsung mengetahui keberadaan ku didalam sana."

"Haa.. kau pikir aku orang bodoh. Kau bisa merasuki orang tapi cintamu tak bisa merasuki cinta seseorang."

"Heee?"

"Haha tentu saja,bodoh. kau memasuki tubuh orang yang dingin dengan maskot ceria? Kau bercanda!?"

"Sudah kuduga kau bukan bocah sembarang. Baiklah sampai nanti bocah, suatu saat kita akan bertemu dengan pria jingga itu ditanganku lagi."

"Gakushuu kau tidak apa?"

"Umm aku tidak apa." Karma kembali mendaratkan bibirnya dan bergulat dengan lidah Gakushuu.

"Aku merindukanmu." Karma memeluk erat Gakushuu.

"Aku juga, jangan jauh dariku aku takut disini ummmmh-"

"Gakushuu."

"Karm-ummmmhh-"

'Ekhem-ekhem'

Gakushuu lupa jika disana ada Madam Black.  
"A-"

"Hebat juga ya kalian bercumbu tepat didepan pemandu tur kalian."

"Pemandu tur?" Tanya Gakushuu.

"Yaa. Aku Madam Black pemandu tur kalian. Dasar manusia homo!"

'Jleb'  
Gakushuu seketika memerah tak sanggup menahan malunya.

"AKU BUKAN HOMO!" Teriak Gakushuu pergi meninggalkan Karma dan Madam black.

"Jelas jelas kau bercumbu dengan pria disamping ini dan kau bilang kau bukan homo? Situ waras?" Gumam Madam Black.

"Apa apaan kuro-onna itu! Jelas jelas aku ini bukan homo! Aku hanya menyukai Karma bukan mencintainya! Lagi pula aku tidak suka juga dengan penis Karma yang terlalu besar jika memasuki rasanya seperti dia menusukkan besi panas di bokongku! Ingat aku hanya suka bukan cinta! Sudah pasti aku ini bukan homo!" Omel Gakushuu disepanjang perjalanan.

'Druk'

"Ah maaf."

"Ah tidak aku harusnya minta maaf. Kau tidak apa?"

"Ahh iya aku tidak apa apa. Terimakas-"

"William?"

"Gakushuu?"

"Kau benar benar Gakushuu?"

"Ahh iyya kau William kan?"

"Iyya ini aku. Aku rindu sekali denganmu Gakupon."

"Ahh jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu-ummhh." Tiba tiba Gakushuu merasakan ada benda basah yang menjilati bibirnya. Ya sudah pasti William mencium Gakushuu.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Salam. Bukannya berciuman itu sama memberi salam dinegara ini?"

"Iya tapi tapi-" Gakushuu memandangi sekelilingnya berharap Karma tidak melihat ia saat berciuman dengan William, karena Gakushuu tau jika Karma melihatnya dia akan cemburu. Dan Gakushuu tidak ingin itu, terakhir kali Karma cemburu ia membanting semua benda disekitarnya dan bahkan hampir membunuh orang yang dekat dengan Gakushuu.

"Ga-ku-shuu-kun."

'Hiiik' Gakushuu bergidik.

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Karma?"

"Apa yang tadi kulihat?"

"Ehh lihat apa?"

"Jangan pura pura tidak tau."

"Maaf maaf kumohon jangan sakiti kami berdua. Dia ini teman kecilku."  
"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkannya walau dia teman kecilmu?"

"Karma kumohon."

"Kau!" Karma menatap tajam William pria surai kuning dengan iris biru muda.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Ehh apa aku hanya memberinya salam."

"Salam?"

"Bukankah ciuman itu sama dengan memberi salam?"

"Seperti itu. Baiklah." Karma langsung saja mencium William tak tanggung tanggung. Gakushuu tergidik.

1 hit.

2 hit.

5 hit.

10 hit.

15 hit.

25,30 hit.

46 hit.

William langsung saja lemas dibuat Karma yang menciuminya dengan ciuman mematikan.

"Rasakan. Itu salam untukmu."

"Karma apa kau tidak terlalu kejam?" Tanya Gakushuu.

"Willi kau tidak apa?" Lanjut Gakushuu bertanya ke william.

"Ahh aku baik baik saja." Jawab William masih lemas.

"Ngomong ngomong Gakupon apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya William.

"Aku sedang study tour."

"Oh seperti itu. Nee Gakupon mau singgah dirumahku?"

"OHaha tidak perlu lain kali saja sebenarnya kami masih ada study." Jawab Karma menarik Gakushuu pergi.

"Karma?" Lirih Gakushuu.

"Sampai jumpa Gakupon!" Teriak William.

"Iyaaa sampai jumpa."

"Aku akan kerumah ibumu besok! Kau juga pergi ya! Aku ingin melamarmu!"

"Ap-"

"Coba saja jika kau bisa! Akan kubunuh kau malam ini!" Teriak Karma memotong perkataan Gakushuu. Karma ingin sekali menghajar William namun ditahan oleh Gakushuu.

"Gakushuu malam ini kau tidak boleh keluar keluar dari penginapan! Jika kau keluar akan kupenggal kepalamu!"

'Hiik' sekian kalinya Gakushuu tergidik.

"Ehh Karma! kau jangan seperti itu dia hanya bercanda!"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memaafkannya!"

"Karma!"

"Apa!"

"kau egois sekali!"

"Ha!"

"Dia itu teman kecilku!"

"Eh.. jadi kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku?"

"Bukan-. bukan begitu maksudku."

"Jadi benar? Kau sudah tidak mencintai ku lagi?"

"Ap- aku menyukaimu Karma. Sangat menyukaimu."

"Kau siapaku?" Tanya Karma.

"Ak- aku pacarmu bodoh!"

"Aku siapamu?" Tanya Karma lagi.

"Kau pacarku!"

"Lalu apa salahnya jika aku cemburu melihat pacarku bermesraan dengan orang lain?"

"Aku tidak bermesraan!"

"Lalu yang kulihat tadi apa?"

"Itu hanya memberi salam kan? Kau juga melakukannya dengan terang terangan!"

"Terus sampai membawa bawa ibumu itu apa? Kau menduakan ku ya?"

"Ap- tentu saja tidak! Itu hanya gurauannnya saja!"

"Gurauan ya." Karma tiba tiba menyerang Gakushuu di tempat mereka berada, ya di stasiun.

Karma mendorong Gakushuu hingga terjatuh di lantai stasiun kemudian menindih Gakushuu menciumi ganas dan turun kelehernya membuat beberapa kissmark disana.

"Karm- ummnh"

"Karma!" Gakushuu mendorong Karma.

"Kita lagi di stasiun bodoh! Orang oran melihat kita!" Ucap Gakushuu sambil menutupi rasa malu yang benar benar luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak, Karma menyerang Gakushuu di stasiun dengan banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang seperti itu. Orang orang melihat mereka bahkan ada yang merekam mereka dan memotret mereka. Sekarang kau akan tau berapa besar malu yang ditanggung Gakushuu.

'Plakkk' Gakushuu menampar Karma kemudian berlari menjauh dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Karma hanya berdiam diri disana menatap punggung Gakushuu dari kejauhan. Isak tangis tak berhenti keluar dari bibir Gakushuu. "Aku membenci Karma! Benar benar membencinya!" Teriak Gakushuu dalam hatinya.

"Karma-sama apa anda tidak apa apa?" Tanya sebuah suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Karma.

"Diam!"

"Baik tuan." Tanpa disadari setetes air mata juga terjatuh dari pelupuk mata Karma.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Rusuh Karma dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

Gantung banget yak berenti disini :""v

Info: nanti akan ada chapter yang ngejelasin semua siapa sebenarnya Karma dan makhluk makhluk lainnya.  
Maaf alur kecepatan + banyak typo. minta maaf banget kalo ad typo  
Makasih yah udah baca^^ Fast up *Fast up nthasmu ! :'v  
Wait Chapter 3-nya yak.  
Chapter 3 : datangnya Detective baru dan tunangan Gakushuu!?


End file.
